


The Mirror

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the tales of kink meme on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

Asch's hand slid down his replica's body, running along his chest slowly, moving down towards....well.

"Open your eyes," he said, leaving no room for argument in his voice.

Luke jerked his arms, trying to wrench his wrists away from where Asch had them pinned behind his back. It wasn't like he would run off, so why did Asch _insist_ on holding him here?

"Open your damn eyes," Asch said again, annoyance touching his voice.

Luke finally did, annoyance touching _his_ eyes. Annoyance quickly faded into surprise, however, when he noticed where they were standing.

"What are you doing...?" he asked.

"Shut up and watch," Asch responded, tonelessly, expecting Luke to do just that, at least for the time being.

He moved his hand further down his replica's bare chest, sliding down over his stomach, stopping _just_ below his belly button. He let go of Luke's arms, convinced enough that the replica was doing exactly what he wanted him to - _watching_.

Luke's eyes followed the movements of Asch's hands, in the mirror. Without really even _thinking_ about it, he moved his own hands as well, letting one hand cover Asch's, letting their fingers lock like that.

"Something you want?" Asch asked, watching the mirror over Luke's shoulder.

"Whatever you do," Luke said, distantly. His gaze was still fixated on their hands, in the mirror. It was weird, looking at himself like this. He couldn't really see Asch very well. Just himself, his own hands, and Asch's hands, there on his body, identical to his own.

Maybe _weird_ wasn't quite the word for it.

Asch brought his other hand around and took Luke's other hand. He moved both of their hands further down, finally wrapping his hand around his replica's erection. Luke didn't move his own hand away; he just let Asch direct their movements, so they were _both_ doing this. Both their hands, as if they were just one person, instead of two.

_Please don't let him ever know I thought that,_ he prayed, silently, for just a moment.

Asch moved his hand slowly, at first. He felt Luke tense under his hands - under _their_ hands, and felt his own body more than mirror the replica's reaction.

"How long can you just watch?" he asked, speaking into Luke's ear.

Luke's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes jerked up, meeting Asch's in the mirror.

Their hands moved faster without either one of them meaning for it to happen. Asch moved closer to Luke, letting their bodies actually press against each other.

As their hands moved, bringing Luke _almost_ to climax, before _neither_ of them could actually take it anymore.

Luke's hand - the one that wasn't otherwise occupied - tightened, silently asking for more, without daring to say it out loud. Asch didn't need to hear his words to know what he wanted. It was a mutual feeling.

He moved his hand away from Luke's erection, taking Luke's hand away with him. Without waiting for the inevitable protest, he jerked Luke around to face him, and pushed him backwards, all but _slamming_ him against the mirror. It was too much, watching their hands, moving like that, on a body that was aggravatingly like his own. He couldn't wait any more.

Luke's back hit the mirror, and his arms came up to wrap around Asch. Whatever he'd been thinking, doing this, making him _watch_ like that, it was sure as hell working.

"Asch..."

"Shut up and enjoy it," Asch breathed, against Luke's neck, already moving his legs where he wanted to be. There was no _way_ he was making either of them wait any longer. Just no _way_.


End file.
